Incomplete
by n'sp1red-5oul
Summary: The story is about a torn Ginny who cannot choose between the person that she has been dreaming of her whole life or the one that she has grown to love and trust over the years. Don't wanna give more away, so read to find out :D.


Disclaimer once and for all: Me No Own Anything, JKR Own Everything.

Chapter 1

I am unbelievably excited. Or well, nervous is more like it. I can hardly sit still. I mean I HAVE interviewed big names before, but this is something else. This is Marine Enchantée, for Merlin's sake, the biggest and the youngest designer in the wizard world. Oh boy. What if I suddenly get star struck and freak the poor woman out? Calm down, Ginny. This is just another interview. Oh yeah, just in case I forgot to mention it, I am a reporter for one the biggest wizard newspapers, the Daily Prophet. Well, I get a weekly column in the entertainment section and week after week, I get scoops on the wizard celebrities and I get to interview most of them, asking them tough and embarrassing questions. It's quite fun actually.

Ok, so this is like any other interview, right? And you've never been star struck before. NEVER! So you're not about to start now. Well, MAYBE I've been star struck once, with Harry. But that was different. First of all, I was in love with the bloke and secondly, I was 10 for crying out loud. That doesn't even count. That was weird. Why did I just think about Harry? Oh yea, the whole star struck deal. OH JEEZ! Here I go again. Take a deep breath, enjoy the scenery. I mean it's not every day that one gets to be on top of the Eiffel tower, dining in one of the most expensive restaurants that would probably cost you a week's pay.

« Madame, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

That would be the voice of the hunky waiter that showed me to my table about ten minutes ago. He's giving me a pitiful look, as if I'm being stood up by my date. But just you wait, you snobby French. When my guest shows up, I'll show you who pities who. Ok, maybe I need to answer him now, because besides looking desperate right now, I'm starting to look crazy because he's been waiting for my answer for about thirty seconds now. Ok, so let's analyze what he said. I don't know a lot of French, but the little I do know tell me boire means drinking and in my vocabulary, drinking means cooling down a bit. So YES, I want something to drink.

"A glass of champagne, please?" I say and he nods and walks away. I'm quite hungry to be honest and drinking on an empty stomach might not be the best idea, but I gotta look classy for Miss Enchantée. Honestly, the French and their weird names. Who would name their kids Enchantée? But then again, Weasly?... I'll shut up now.

A few minutes later, after taking the first sip from probably the most expensive champagne I'll ever have, I hear a sudden excited murmuring among the restaurant staff and the diners, and I know that my dear guest must have arrived. By the way everyone is acting, you'd think they have never met a celebrity. Come on, people, get a grip.

She strides up to my table confidently as I get up to greet her. She holds out her hand as she says:

"Madame Weasley, it is you, yes?"

I gave her a nod, unable to swallow the excess saliva in my mouth. Note to self: try to breath if you don't want to faint right here. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Zank you very much. The feeling eez mutual." She says in her deep French accent and we both sit down gracefully in our seats. There's an uncomfortable silence. I know I'm supposed to talk, but I just can't bring myself to put two words together. GET A GRIP!

But I JUST CAN'T! This woman is like my idol. She's only three years older that me, and she is known throughout the whole world. Not just the wizard world, mind you, but also the muggle world. As if trying to show her how much I admire her, everything that I'm wearing today is part of her newest collection, bearing the unmistakable ME signature, written in fancy letters.

"Why don't we order first?" she says with a kind smile, trying to break the ice. She waves the waiter over and we both order the chicken. Well, to be honest, after a two minute French conversation and making him suggest it (the most expensive dish of the menu, of course), SHE orders the chicken, and I just say "la meme chose" due to my lack of understanding of the menu open in front of me. As the waiter leaves, the awkward silence takes place one again.

"Zat is part of my new collection, what you are wearing, yes?"

"Oh, absolutely. I just love everything that you design. Which brings me to my first question: at such a young age, how do you keep up with the pressure of always staying on top and outdoing yourself season after season?" Now, THAT'S more like it. Professional. Yes siree. I can do this. No biggie. Wait a MINUTE. Whoa…

Is that who I think it is? She's talking to me and yet I'm not taking in a single word that she is saying. My eyes seem to be glued to the most handsome man that I have ever seen. He strides in with such confidence that everyone can't help but put their forks and knives down and just steal a glance, even if it's for a second. I mean, honestly, how can you resist but gape at him with your mouth open? And trust you me, I've seen my share of gorgeous man, hell, my own boyfriend won the top spot in Witch Weekly as he Hunkiest Wizard Bachelors, but jeez… ok, keep your eyes on Marine. That's it, you can do it. Hold on a sec, he's walking right towards me, and I'm sure that he finally recognized me from our old times in dear old Hogwarts. YES! FINALLY! After all these years! Ok, prepare yourself. Here he comes! I smile what I hope is a sexy and seductive smile and twirl my hair a bit, and as I open my mouth to say hi, he leans down, and gives Marine, MARINE, a kiss on the cheek. I know what you're thinking. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! Meanwhile, miss designer du jour turns around and pulls him down for a proper kiss, and I try to avert my eyes by emptying my champagne glass in a split second and playing with the folded cloth in front of me.

"Oh, cheri, I didn't think you'd show up. Oh, 'ow sweet of you! Oh miss Weasley, I am sorry for the interruption. Oh, 'ow rude of me, I did not introduce you two yet! Cheri, this is the reporter I was telling you about, and miss Weasley, this is my boyfriend, …."

Dun dun dun. Sorry, I know that was sort of a lame first chapter, BUT bear with me, I have some ideas for this and I know it will get a bit better. I promise. And well, I'm a very lovey-dovey kinda person so you can guess that this is gonna be sort of a lovey-dovey story. I don't need to tell you that the story is being told by Ginny, and you can be sure Harry and Malfoy are gonna pop out here and there and we'll have ourselves a nice lil love triangle. So, review me and tell me what you think, please please please? Thank you. :D

And by the way, I KNOW not all French people talk like that, seeing how I myself am one, but you know, just to emphasize the fact that she's French and everything.


End file.
